


Starker Drabbles: grab my heart and don't let go

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Bachelor Fusion, Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Dom Tony Stark, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Kinks, M/M, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sub Tony Stark, Switch Tony Stark, Top Peter, Top Tony Stark, switch peter parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: A collection of Starker ficlets, whether they be tooth-rotting fluff or blush-inducing sin. Will potentially contain OT3 chapters. Additional details in each chapter's notes.1- Starker, Anonymous Sex2- Starker, The Bachelor AU3- Starker, Brutal Sex4- Starker, Loss of Virginity(Will be updated on a whim, probably)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Starker+ Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109
Collections: Starker Bingo 2019





	1. Your pleasure shall be mine, to give and take (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starker | Anonymous Sex | Bottom Tony | Dominant Peter

The room was pitch black, darkness sweeping over his body, engulfing the last of the reflections of light he might have held on his skin. Night shadows, invisible, clothing, useless. 

  
Tony's skin itched at bearing the weight of his expectations, something akin to dread but which was really pleasure crawling down his back, biting into the flesh of his neck and hips and thighs. He sat down, was it a bed or was it a table? He couldn't tell, didn't know if he felt a soft or hard surface underneath his hands and knees as he settled back on his ankles. 

  
He jumped, then sighed when he felt a hand curling around the back of his neck, his eyes wide in the void of blackness, unseeing as his ears trained to hear, anything, a clue, a secret. He didn't. 

  
Tony tried touch next but gasped when he reached a hand behind himself and immediately, a strong grip found both his wrists and twisted them behind him, against his loins, hard, breathtaking. 

  
"Don't move." A voice said, male, definitely male, but young? Old? Blue-eyed? No idea. 

  
Tony's heart beat like a wild animal in a cage, a panther ready to pounce, a kitten demanding to be petted. And he was. With one last squeeze around his wrists, a silent command to keep them there, the man brushed a hand up until he could pass his fingers in Tony's hair and yank, backwards, hard. Lips, so soft, so heated, pillowed against his own in a clash of sensation that put a taste of blood in Tony's mouth and a splash of lust in Tony's veins. 

  
The man's other hand descended to below his lower back, to between the cheeks of Tony's ass, and pressed, one finger, slick with an odorless substance Tony recognized the feel off. His hole clenched around a knuckle as his lips melted against those of the stranger, his hair still serving as a handle to angle his head. He let him. He let him take him the way he'd come to be taken. He let him touch him, the way he'd come to be touched. He kept his hands bound together and breathed in the scent of his lover in the dark, felt every minute ounce of pressure against his lips and into his ass. Until a cock breached him and a tongue lavished his jaw, and throat, and nipples and he wasn't kneeling anymore but was sprawled on his back with his legs manhandled in the air, as he _took_ and _moaned_ and abandoned himself to the pleasure of his anonymous, faceless benefactor.


	2. My legs around your neck (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starker | Implied Bottom Tony | The Bachelor AU | TV Producer Tony | Bachelor Peter | Peter in silk | Peter knows what he wants

Peter Benjamin Parker was the latest Bachelor of the infamous TV program of the same name. He was twenty, pale everywhere but for his lips, permanently red and glossy, and his curls, brown, and bouncy, heaven. 

  
Or so Tony thought. From a distance. 

  
Tony Stark produced the show, had been producing it for years, fifteen, almost, and never, ever, had he felt as strongly as he felt for Peter. Some guys on the show had been hot, sure, some had been cute, or nice or… none of them even came close to making Tony as useless as he was around Peter. 

  
The confidence that radiated off Peter was like a drug, that pulled Tony in, and hooked him up without hope nor any desire of escaping his webs. The way Peter would bite his lip right before he had look into the camera and tell the audience what he thought of his date with Nate or Patrick? Tony's knees always felt weaker for it. He thought he was doing a decent job at keeping a lid on his musings. 

  
Turns out he wasn't. 

  
Friday night, the crew was ready to leave for the next 24 hours, a well-deserved break for everyone. The cars started filing out, one after the other, and Tony stayed behind, still cleaning up, still chatting here and there, until there was no one on set but him, and, he should have noticed really, Peter. He really hadn't been that discreet. 

  
"Tony, right?" Peter's voice echoed behind him and Tony straightened up, too fast for his back not to make him wince, too fast for Peter not be clued in if he wasn't already. 

  
He turned around, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt warm and nodded at Peter. 

  
"Peter, right?" Tony tried cracking a joke but his voice died mid-word - Peter's hand was making his way down his side, into the belt loop of his silk dressing-gown and he pulled, until the slip of fabric unknotted, and fell at his side, and his pale chest appeared to Tony, grand and delectable, and his underwear as well - sheer pinkish panties and stockings that left nothing for the imagination, and gave everything Tony's cock needed for a naught to sixty in three seconds flat. 

  
"I've seen you watching me," Peter smiled at Tony, one hand on his hip while the other cupped long fingers around his crotch, gentle, explicit, gorgeous. "I've watched you, too." 

  
"Your suitors wouldn't be very happy you're not being fair-play," Tony said weakly when Peter walked up to him, slow and gentle, his steps full of power and his hands, when he finally got in front of Tony and put them on his shoulders, were so strong indeed and so gentle all at once, that Tony couldn't refrain from whimpering. 

  
Peter's smile softened even more, or so it seemed, and he massaged Tony's shoulders before licking his lips and leaning forward to murmur in his ear. 

  
"Couldn't care less about them, not when I've wanted to fuck you since the first time I noticed you." 


	3. Alpha hands, all over you (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brutal sex | ABO: Alpha Peter, Omega Tony | Top Peter/Bottom Tony | Self-Lubrication | Multiple Orgasms

He's swimming, in pain and pleasure and oceans of his own pheromones and he cries, silently, or not, he doesn't know, he doesn't hear himself anymore. All Tony hears is the sheer lewdness of the squelches Peter's cock ramming into his ass makes as his slick floods the way. All Tony feels is the delicious ache of Peter's hands that close around his neck as he pushes Tony's face into the mattress and the gorgeous sting of his ass as the alpha's free hand comes down on one cheek, then the next, harsh, demanding, claiming. 

  
He breathes without rhythm, he moans without pitch, he scants his hips back and back and back into Peter's thrusts, onto Peter's hard cock as the man takes him apart and growls doing so. Of all the things Tony had thought would happen once Peter knew his status, getting railed through his mattress every time they were left alone wasn't one of them. 

  
How unimaginative of him. How disillusioned. 

  
Peter growls behind him, his voice morphing into his alpha's effortlessly as he pushes, again and again, at Tony's head and at Tony's back, so Tony will eat the sheets and so Tony will arch his back further. The words that come out of his mouth are half-muted, half-groaned. "Mines" and "fucks" and "sluts", all said with the same agony behind the notes of his voice, all overflowing with lustful frenzy. 

  
Peter's cock swells, again and again as he hammers inside Tony's ass, looking to get hooked, looking to fill the older man with his seed and Tony howls from wanting it so bad too. He wants it more than he needs the air Peter cuts off from his lungs every time he beats Tony's prostate swollen. 

  
They've done this so many times since Peter found out. So many encounters, that were discreet at first, hesitant even, and grew brash, and rough the more they met, the more Tony let Peter use him the way they both needed. They play games now, where Peter can use his strength on him, where Tony's throat distends around the girth of Peter's knot and they stand still, looking into each other's eyes as Tony does his best to bring oxygen to his lungs through his nose and fails and his vision grays and Peter's teeth bare as he grins. 

  
Tony's come twice already, his knees are wet with come and slick leaking from both ends, his thighs coated with the thickness of his abandon. Peter claws at his back, leaving fire-hot trails of sweaty red behind him. He pulls at Tony's hair, enough so that Tony's head whips up and it's his chin that's digging into the pillows instead of his nose. 

  
Tony shouted at first, now he's whimpering. It's all so good, all he's ever wanted and waited for. He can barely feel it with how used and gaping his hole is, but Peter's swelling for good this time, his knot filling him taut and right on the edge of painful and it's all complete when Peter tugs on his hair so hard Tony ends up with his back to Peter's chest and Peter's teeth in his shoulder, his ass pumped full. 

  
They're breathing hard, fast, wheezing, laying in a heap that's just them, stinking of each other and of the carnal link that unites them still, in the form of Peter's knot that's not going down for another half hour or so. They stay, on their sides on the bed, Peter tracing circles on Tony's lower back with his nails, leaving yet a few more indents on his shoulder blades with his mouth. 

  
It's perfect. And it's far from over.


	4. Peachy Blush, Flushy Cheeks (Starker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loss of Virginity || Established Relationship, Age Difference, First Time, Anal Sex, Bottom Peter, Top Tony, Daddy Kink

“Da…Daddy,” Peter croaked, his hands flying blindly until Tony guided them to his shoulders and Peter clung to them like a drowning man. 

“You need to breathe baby, breathe for me,” Tony whispered against Peter’s cheek, nosing his jaw gently as he teased the head of his cock to Peter’s hole. “Breathe in, breathe out, and push as I push, you can do it." 

Tony petted Peter’s hair, his gaze overflowing with love as he took in the flush that spread all the way across Peter’s cheekbones and down his neck, blotching across his chest. He looked so fucked already, and all he’d tasted was the pleasure of Tony’s fingers fucking inside him tenderly. 

Peter’s lashes fluttered as he did what Tony told him and focused on evening out his breaths, his brown eyes looking for Tony’s as he squeezed the meat of his shoulders bruising hard. 

"Come on, Daddy, come on,” he whined and Tony smiled at him, listened to him, pushed in, slow still, but relentless. 

Peter keened, his back jolting off the bed as his head lolled from side to side and his mouth opened on a moan longer than ever. Tony smiled before rising a bit, just enough to take Peter’s lips, just as he bottomed out. 

“Like that, baby?” Tony gave a little push of his hips, barely a teaser of what would come, and Peter’s hole clenched around him, and Peter’s nails dug higher up the nape of his neck. 

Peter’s lips parted in an “o” of wonder, his brow scrunching up as his heels looked for purchase on Tony’s back and hips. 

“Yes, _yes_ , Tony, please, Daddy, I need more, more,” Peter’s lips glided over Tony’s wetly as he babbled. 

Tony couldn’t not indulge him. He drew his hips back, slow, so slow, his stomach rippling with the pressure of keeping himself in check lest he go too fast. He shouldn’t have worried. 

Peter sighed, a delighted exhale before he pushed at Tony’s cheeks with his feet, hard, and Tony’s hips snapped forward, his cock pulsing and his eyes widening. 

“Fuck, Pete, warn a guy,” Tony moaned, the tendons of his neck going tight when he started a steady rhythm. 

Peter shot him a dopey grin, “What would be the fun in that, hm?" 

Tony laughed, "Smartass.” Then leaned down again to take Peter’s lips in another kiss. 

“You look good like this, Daddy,” Peter said after he’d sucked Tony’s lip between his own. 

“Like what?”

“Owning me." 

Tony growled in answer, his hips thrusting forward so hard Peter jumped a few inches up the bed. 

"That all you can do, Daddy? Come on, take the virgin out of me." 

And so Tony did. He groaned again, before grinning at Peter, feral as he pulled out and flipped Peter on his stomach, unannounced. 

"Like that, baby? Like how I’m going to fuck you open so hard you’ll stay that way for days.” Tony whispered at Peter’s ear, punctuating the end of his sentence by entering his boyfriend again, harder and faster than before and as he moaned, the best Peter found to do was to twist his head to the side to wink at Tony. 

“Bring it, Daddy.”


End file.
